fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnson
Johnson X-Naut Elite Blaster is a character created by Athorment on September 20th, 2008. While being a main Villainous Character rivaling Smithy II, there is little information about him. Heroes To Heroes His first significant role is in the fanfiction Heroes to Heroes, where he is one of the Villains alongside Circus Spiritus, Nega Troopa, Red- Eyed- and King Boo He attempted to hunt down Tulip for unknown reasons controling Red- Eyed- as a simple machine. He succeded in defeating the heroes on their first encounter, but was quickly dealt with by Luigi with the combination of the Green Missile, Luigi Cyclone and Super Jump Punch. He later reappers once they are attacked by Ashley after traspassing her mansion and blowing it up accidentally. The heroes dealt with the two, but it was a short-lived battle as Ashley turned to take johnson out of her mansion too. He was eventually defeated as the Red- Eyed- Blowed up under the influence of the Negative Zone. Custom Snake Codecs He appears in 2 Custom Codecs. In Smithy II and Johnson's. In both The X-Nauts are interested in the super Soldier. Taken from: Custom Codec A - Custom Codec B Smithy II Codec Johnson: I see you fighting Smithy Snake: Yeah, This machine guy is tough...Hey, wait a minute...who... Johnson: I am Johnson, from the X-Nauts. Just a warning, If you beat the ultimate machine, we´ll want this "Big Boss" DNA. Snake: What are you guys up to? Johnson: Just for you to know, we want to create the perfect soldier. I am the closest to one we have created, and I willl be willing to hunt you if you win. Snake: I am not losing to this guy, and I am not losing to you either. Johnson: We shall see...Smithy carries a two-handed sword, can attack with electricity and can resist most of your bombs. He can also make this imposible moves humans cant do Snake: Thanks for the info Johnson: Good Luck, Solid Snake...We´ll be watching you Snake: Hmmm... Johnson Codec Snake: Colonel, I need a weakness on this guy! Colonel: Sorry, snake. But not much is known about the secret society of X-Nauts. Snake: He is very mysterious, i´ll give him that...and strong too...and pretty good with the weapons... I need a weakness on this guy! Colonel: He is part of a Super Soldier proyect, a perfect soldier that can take on any mission. He is the best Super-soldier they created with enhanced DNA. Snake: hmm...I need a weakness on this guy! He is just looking at me inside my box...I might be in trouble now. Colonel: there is something...He sees himself as the ultimate hunter and his targets are his preys. He must be waiting for you to do the first move. Snake: then Its Showtime! Fun Facts *There is an X-Naut called Johnson in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Although he does not play a significative role. When Lord Crump Attacked Gombella and Mario at the begining of the game, A large quantity of X-nauts assaulted them. Mario scapes in the ruckus, however and Crump asks Johnson the whereabouts of their victims before opening the question to everybody Gallery Johnson_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|As Part of an OC Group Pic By BlackCarrot1129 Dark_Johnson_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Dark Johnson by BlackCarrot1129 Kirby_Hats_Johnson_Athorment_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Kirby Hat by BlackCarrot1129 Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Fanbase Category:Athorment Category:Millenium Ztar